Funny Wincestish Story
by Daymos
Summary: Not exactly Wincest, just a funny, random story about my friends and Dean and Sam. A little perverted, but alls well in cookoo town.
1. Chapter 1

This story was made for fun, please do not be offended by it. My friend and I wrote this by writing one word then passing it to the other person and writing another word, and so on. It's really weird and funny, hope you enjoy. It's totally random, and it's a lot funnier when you know the people who are in the story, but I thought I'd share it.

Dean and Sam were driving to see Amber and Damienne because they were horny and were in love. Naked and ready, they drove off to the humpland where sex with two brothers was very fulfilling. Then they saw Kyla masturbating with Marshall on a trampoline. They pulled their Impala to the side, asking if they could join. Kyla moaned loudly while Sam started taking it out and Dean looked at Marshall, who was giving it to Eric. Eric moaned with Kyla to the tune of "Peanut-Butter 'n' Jelly Time". Sam pushed Marshall to the ground and started walking away with Dean. They drove to Damienne's house and broke the lock, protesting the sex Amber gave their father, who died from orgasaming. Kyla barged out of their trunk with Eric and Marshall behind her. Amber and Damienne were both horny and Eric came all prepared with sexual devices. Sam licked Damienne behind Kyla and Dean. Amber bit Eric on his abdomen. Then Marshall sucked Dean's left nipple, while Dean grabbed Amber's hair and yanked her to Sam's side, while Kyla orgasmed over the sight. Damienne clawed at Sam's back and touched his bulge. Amber grabbed Kyla's ankle and pulled her to Dean's chest, so she would get more out of the gangbang.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again an add on story (without Jello)

The Impala shook with Dean's thrusts going into Jessica as she moaned with pleasure as Damienne and Amber approached the Impala with Eric, pounding on the window. "Hey, you left me out!" Marshall came up to the Impala pouting as he grabbed Kyla by the waist. Sam came out of the back seat saying, "Man, that was hot!" Damienne walked over to Sam, wrapping her arms around his never-ending neck. "I'll show you hot!" Amber stood and stared at Eric, as he took off his shirt and bit Amber's ear. "I fantasized this like 100 times before," she moaned as she pushed up on the hood of the Impala. Dean reached his hand out and slapped Amber's ass as he called, "Watch the car!" Eric glared at him when he saw him touch Amber like that. Amber poked her head out the window with her hair in a tangled mess. "Damienne, you need to get in on this." She looked up at Sam as he got all pouty. "Come on baby brother. Let your girl get some action." "She can get her action from me!" Sam growled. Meanwhile Marshall and Kyla sat on the trunk, masturbating and licking each other. "Oh god, I knew you were kinky from the first time I saw you!" Kyla said as he bit her collarbone and pulled her hair ferociously. Amber grabbed Eric and pulled him into the back seat, then grabbed Damienne and Sam and pulled them in too. "We should call this the love wagon." Jessica said in between gasps. Dean jerked up causing everyone to look at him, "I call her baby, we can use Eric's car to name 'the love wagon'" "But Eric's car is a piece of crap!" Everyone except Eric yelled back at Dean. "Hey! His car's the shit. Plus it's very comfortable for –" Eric cut her off before she got into details.


	3. Chapter 3

Add-on stories equal LOVE

Casey stood awkwardly as she devoured Jessica with her eyes. Eric grabbed Amber around the small of her back as Amber pulled his face down to hers.

"I love when you pout. You look like Sam, its probably bad that I just compared you to another guy." She said before kissing him. Sam turned toward Amber as she said his name, pouting at Eric as he compared himself to him.

"I look nothing like the dude." Sam said as Damienne approached him by grabbing the back of his neck and standing on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Actually you really do. Wow lets have sex before I go jump Eric."

"Hey! Eric looks Asian, I however do not!" Sam said to all of them.

"Actually you kind of look Asian when you're tired." Dean said as he took Jess by the ass and threw her over his shoulder.

Kyla walked over to them, towing Marshall behind her. "Who's Asian?" she asked as she pulled Marshall's shirt off. He whipped his head causing his hair to move across his forehead and covering his eyes slightly.

"I think they're talking about Casey."

Kyla looked towards Casey, who was getting off on watching all of this, then turned back to Marshall. "Yeah, I think your right." Casey walked over to Jess and Dean where Jess had Dean up against a tree. Casey grabbed Jess from behind and started humping her.

"Hey get off my woman. Your making me go soft here!" Dean yelled looking down at his pelvic area.

"Sorry, but…derrr I love Jesseeeca." She said with a big dumb smile.

"Umm…okay…are you retarded?" Dean asked as he pulled Jess away from Casey.

"Actually it's A.D.D." Kyla said in a pant as Marshall anally plunged into her.

"Whatever, same thing." Dean said as Casey started masturbating at the sight of Marshall shirtless.

"Babe, why do we always end up having sex in front of them?" Sam asked as Damienne removed his pants. "For once, I wish we could have an intimate time, well in private." Sam pouted.

"Shut up!" She said kissing him. "I love you. Isn't that what matters. Plus Casey needs to get off somehow." He laughed and then shrugged.

Casey watched as Amber stripped down to her underwear and Eric got ready to have anal sex with her.

"You are the only person I would ever do this with." She moaned. "Well, except Sam cuz he looks like he's good at it too!" Eric looked taken aback.

"Can you stop comparing me to Sam, and thinking of him sexually, it's kind of weird." He said. She wrapped her arm around his neck and played with his hair as she leaned her head back on his chest before turning around.

"Oh come on, aren't I aloud to think of my friends the way I want to. You can't tell me you've never imagined sexual things about Marshall."

"Me and Marshall are another story…" Eric said with a blush.

"Wait, what?! I was joking…do you really imagine things about Marshall?" Amber asked looking up at Eric curiously.

"More than just imagine…" Marshall said, winking at Amber and Eric.

"God, I knew it!" Casey said. "I told you Eric looked—"

"Casey shut up!" Kyla said.

"You guys…right, wow, is he better than me? At the whole set thing?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, we haven't started doing it anally yet due to this conversation." Eric said. Amber crossed her arms pissed.

"I meant sex in general." She said sounding hurt.

"Well Marshall's hair plays a big part in it…" Eric replied uncomfortably.

"Of course it does! It's so nice and perfect!" Casey called to them, while taking pictures of the back of Marshall's head.

"What about my hair? It's longer!" Amber said getting jealous. "It is nice though," She said walking over to Marshall and running her fingers through his hair. "It's really nice." She said, as she kept touching his hair.

Marshall reached up and grabbed Amber's wrist, then kissed her palm delicately. She pulled her hand away from him, revealing his hidden grin. Whack! The sound of Eric colliding with Marshall.

What, you jealous he's touching her and not you?" Dean asked.

Sam and Damienne were out in a field, 10 feet away. "Are they fighting?" Sam asked looking up as Damienne placed kisses on his neck.

"You're like a giraffe!" She said.

"Day, seriously. I hope they're okay."

"They're find, Dean's over there." She said pulling him back down.

"That's really reassuring."


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Just another weirdo story... Dedicated to Kyla and all the action she gets =] and to amber...well for writing it with me =] what freaks

Also this is what I'd rather do than type that darn essay about Uncle Tom's Cabin and Stowe's polemic style... yeah don't ask.

Kyla and Adam were poking eachother's blowholes agressively so that they got off from it. Amber and Eric were having an intellectual conversation about his and Marshall's sex life.

"It's no right, if you guys are going to be having sexual relations the least you could do is invite me." She pouted.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I don't want to have to share you. I don't want Marshall touching you like he touches Kyla and Adam." said Eric.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Marshall was now exiting Kyla's car where her and Adam remained.

"Hey Marshall, want to join me and Eric in a little foreplay?" Amber asked, giving Marshall an appealing look.

"Did you not just hear me?" Eric asked.

"Hell yeah, can Damienne join?" Marshall asked causing Eric to give him a dirty look.

"Sure, but Sam, Dean, and Jess are going to want in too... better ask if Kyla and Adam want to join." Amber said, all excited now.

"No! We are not doing this!" Eric yelled stamping his feet.

"Oh come on! It'll be one big party!" Marshall whined, slapping Amber's ass.

"Oh my god! Do it again and see what happens." Eric threatened before pulling Amber to his chest.

All of a sudden they heard thumping coming from Kyla's car.

"Oh God Yes! Casey More!" they all heard Kyla scream and Adam moan.

"Ewwww!" Damienne yelled.

"What?" Marshall asked.

"Why is Adam moaning?!"

"Maybe, because he's getting off on watching as--" Amber was cut off by Marshall.

"I never knew how dirty you are." He said causing her to smile.

"That's it!" Eric cried, punching Marshall in the ear.

"WTF, Dude! You punched me in the ear!" Marshall cried, cradling his head in his hand mumbling, "...if i had a tumor, i'd name it Eric..."

Kyla emerged from the car.

"Oh my god! Eric are you an idiot? You could give him brain damage!" She yelled approaching the now injured Marshall.

"It's okay baby, I'm still good for sex."

"Yeah, unless you're feeling the need to do something sexual with his ear." Damienne said.

Kyla frowned saying, "That's the best thing we do..."

"Oh my god!" Adam yelled, "You do things with him! I'm going to--"

"You're going to what?" Marshall asked smirking.

"I'm going to rip off your head and shit down your neck." Adam said lunging at Marshall.

Marshall screamed like a girl falling to the ground with Adam strangling him.

"No gay bashing!" Dean yelled from where ever he was, which was behind a tree with Sam, as Sam fell to the ground with his pants around his ankles.

"Dean, I wasn't done."

"Sam?! WTH were you two doing back there?" Damienne yelled, tweaking out.

"As if the Klondike bar incident wasn't enough!" Eric muttered.

"What was that? How did you know about that?" Sam asked.

"Adam, stop raping me for a sec, I want to know what's going on." Marshall said trying to push Adam off of him.

"You wish I was raping you." Adam said before getting off of Marshall.

"You've been having sex with Dean?!" Damienne yelled "And without me?!"

"Okay, why don't we all just have one big orgy, it seems like the reasonable thing to do. I mean everyone wants a piece of everyone." Marshall suggested.

"I object!" Sam said pulling his pants up.

Damienne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "You just had sex with your brother. It doesn't get any worse than that."


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Woohoo! Part 2!!!! Let's see what happens next!!!**

"Okay you know what? Adam you need to move your hand," Eric said in an uncomfortable way.

"That ain't my hand, homo!" Adam said getting pissed.

"Oh sorry, my bad." Marshall said, "thought it was Adam."

"You sick fuck!" Adam yelled at Marshall.

"Oh, you like it." Kyla said.

"You mean you didn't mean to do it to me?" Eric asked in a said voice.

"I'll touch you like that if you want..." Amber said seductively to Eric.

"Naw...I think I'll just go home..." Eric said all depressed.

"Are you serious? Fine forget you. I'll just...I'll go do things with Marshall."

"No thanks," Marshall said, then he winked and whispered so that Amber was the only one who could hear, "got my hands full trying to get Adam."

"Oh my god! Doesn't anyone like me? Eric! I love you, you asshole!" She yelled at his back.

Eric kept walking, having not heard Amber because he was wearing headphones.

Amber started freaking out once again, but was interrupted by Dean, "Amber, you know what you need? Some pie. Sam! Get us some pie!"

"You actually trust him to get pie? Last time you sent him to get pie, he didn't get it." Amber pouted.

"Hey! That was ONE time!" Sam yelled looking at Dean to confirm it.

"I hate you Marshall! Eric likes you more than he likes me." She said before pulling his hair.

"Not the hair!" Casey screeched, tackling Amber to the ground.

"Oh my god, get off me you lesbian." Amber said pushing Casey off of her.

"Girls, Girls it's okay. I like my hair pulled." Marshall said.

"Yeah but not by me. You like Adam, remember?" Amber yelled stomping her feet.

"WTF! I'm only here to see Kyla naked and now I'm being sexually harassed by a dude!" Adam yelled looking at Kyla with passion in his eyes.

"Well we can go back in my car..." She said kinking one eyebrow. They then left.

"Okay, this orgy is officially over." Amber said.

"It never really started." Marshall said.


End file.
